Shiva's Dawn
by Orisha91
Summary: You'd thought that Kurosaki's attempts to rescue you from your alliance with Aizen Sosuke were the tantrums of a child. You were his superior in intellect and power. But in the end, you nor anyone else could have expected that he'd go this far. Fortunately for you, miracles always seem to appear in the twilight of rapture.(Warnings: AU, Character deaths, and canon crossover)


"rrAhhhhhhh!" bellowed the monstrous being, shrouded in the devils flames and obscured by one of Satan's many masks.

The world that once was quickly burned away, reduced to cinders the second that possessed, depraved soul ravenously feasted on the one man you'd thought to be peerless in the shinigami arts.

Who could have predicted the captain commander would perish in such a manner?

Certainly not yourself, and from the looks of the two broken armies scattered around you, they hadn't either. It was ironic that for all the sacrifices made, the pain you caused yourself and others, and the lengths you'd went to in order to preserve as much life as possible, were all rendered moot by Ichigo's rampage, one of the many individuals you'd sacrificed your happiness for.

As you slowly bled out of your neatly hacked apart body, you could only laugh at your current predicament. Your friends had been neatly vaporized, Karakura was wiped off the map and the devastating heat that melted a large portion of your head had done you in before you ever lifted a finger. There was one consolation though.

At least Aizen was getting the battle of his life.

He was of course quickly losing ground, even with your father, Isshin Kurosaki, Urahara Kiske, Shunsui, Ulquiorra, Tousen, and Yammy wordlessly banding together in the face of such an imminent threat. But there would be no stopping this abomination. Reality was an obstacle it would defeat no matter the odds, it was what the man inside of that thing had once soared to greater power on. It was no different.

It was the last thing you remember thinking as darkness staked its claim on you.

Or not?

An onslaught of colors, sounds impacted your slowly strengthening body. What you saw flashing before your eyes frightened you beyond belief while simultaneously reignited your long discarded hope like never before. Your demigod-like awareness showed you not what most would believe was your life flashing before your eyes, but a series of worlds nearly identical to yours.

Daringly, you plunged forward into a shallow tear of one of the infinite worlds that screamed out to your senses before you found yourself blitzing across the mighty Sokyoku Hill. Calling out to you from the desperately fleeing form of Renji Abarai was the lonely voice of Hogyoku, still obscured in the soul of Rukia.

It seemed you were in the past or an alternate version of it.

With your body almost completely and mysteriously repaired, you flashed into existence before the two retreating souls and quickly knocked out Abarai before he could even blink. His duty was over for now, your role was becoming more apparent by the minute. Looking into the confused face of Rukia you made your decision swiftly.

"I-Ishida? How did you-Ack!"

What was once an impossibility for you a year ago was almost as intuitive as your work with thread. In minutes, you removed what had been the subject of your salvation and damnation; the hogyoku was once again in your grasp.

A sharp boom to your side was the answer you received to your meddling presence. You were now at a level where his once peerless speed could be tracked with ease. Of course, his future incarnation was the only reason you even rivaled the man in front of you. Still, you were no longer hidden within his shadow.

"Interesting...Friend or Foe?" said the faintly smiling form of none other than Aizen Sosuke.

"A friend." You casually offered, hand extended with a visible Hogyoku as you carefully placed the unconscious form of Rukia down. You had had to make sure your thread surgery was as painless possible in her slumbering state.

Taking a short stride towards you, Aizen presented his brother orb to the one you graciously retrieved. With a widening smile, he carefully took the quickly fusing orbs into his possession before giving you a small bow.

"I must thank you for your assistance. You've certainly expedited our goals." He calmly mentioned. Curiously, he cocked his head and extended the completed Hogyoku towards you.

You were mostly certain his 'our' meant the Hogyoku and not yourself, but a gift was still a gift.

"A gift for your assistance, the Hogyoku recognizes a call for power as strongly as yours." he smiled out, once again offering you the same power he had nearly a year ago.

Nodding your head in agreement, you carefully raised your hand to the orb, only for the universe to laugh at your decision as the present tried desperately to conform with the past. But the key word here was tried.

The cavalry had shown up, just like last time, your younger self included.

"How inconvenient..." said Aizen, Withdrawing his hand, just as you were. A quick sonido from the likes of Tousen and Gin all but confirmed that you had best be prepared for the coming confrontation that was surely about to come to ahead. Which it did.

The blurred form of Yoruichi, restraining the sword hand of Aizen, followed the inconspicuous form of the captain of division two, who held her zanpakto at what what was surely a vital area on Aizen's neck.

"Don't move" Sui-feng bit out.

Unfortunately for her, her reply was met with a smile, a yell and the familiar yellow light of a gillian's negacion.

Retreating hastily back to the others before they too were drawn into the domain of the hungry, the two captain-class warriors could only glare up at your slowly ascending forms, especially an unknown such as yourself.

"Whoever you are, I know the stink of a Quincy when I see one. You will meet justice at the end of my blade for your association with traitors." threatened the strangely calm captain commander, jarringly healthy from when you had last seen him feasted upon.

You quickly tuned his normally terrifying warning to deal with a much more interesting presence.

"Ryu-Ryuken! What the hell are you doing here?! What happened to your non-interference here, huh?!" Yelled your bewildered and alarmingly weak, and bandaged counterpart.

You could only smile at the terrible hilarity of once again being the subject of scorn at this place once again, only now being yelled at yourself this time as well. Not a soul in all the universe could tell you that it did not operate on humor.

Steeling yourself to say what needed to be said, you closed your eyes before fixing your still ranting counterpart with the most piercing stare you could muster.

"You confuse me with another. Look closer."

His eyes lit up in recognition as you replied with a voice that was not as alien as he had most likely predicted.

Shocking nearly everyone in attendance into silence, they looked upon the twin faces of both you and the younger face you had addressed.

"Silence, serenity, sacrifice, salvation and Solitude. That is our true power. You'll be swept away in the coming storm, unless you use that mind of yours to realize these truths. Our power is one of change; destruction. Until then, don't think of involving yourself in this conflict as the last monk of destruction."

Dirtied knees and a broken posture told you all you needed to know about your younger form as you ascended into the heavens with a final farewell and a quip from Aizen.

Silently reflecting on your words, you hoped this younger version of yourself would figure out his true power as a quincy in time to help you make a more tangible difference than before.

The tragedy you had mysteriously escaped was avoidable now that you'd entered this new world. You'd make damn sure of it. With Aizen's help, the true power of a quincy would be refined further.

This time, you would stand at the throne of heaven as kami's equal, fully realized as the ascetic diety of destruction. And if you had to, all avatars of chaos would taste your salvo of oblivion, friend or foe. Absentmindedly, your eyes wandered over to a head shocking orange.

"Friend or Foe..." you whispered.

A barrage of blue arrows was the only thing to shake you out of your stoic rumination. Peering down below the extended bow arm of your counterpart could be seen.

What you saw within his eyes pleased you greatly.

Leering at you were eyes filled with iron-clad determination. It seemed your words had struck true and his resolve was strong enough for your plans.

This was something you could surely work with.


End file.
